1. Field of Invention
The present invention is a vehicle body reinforcing structure for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle body reinforcing structure which improves performance for coping with a frontal collision and a broadside collision of a vehicle by integrally connecting a lower portion of a front pillar, a side inner reinforcing member, a floor compliance, and a dash cross member.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, among elements that constitute a vehicle body of a vehicle, front pillars are structural bodies that serve to mount and support a front door, are disposed at both left and right sides in a width direction of the vehicle at a front side in a length direction of the vehicle, and serve as a column that integrally connects a front upper portion and a front lower portion of a vehicle body.
A side member, which is formed to be extended forward and rearward in the length direction of the vehicle, may be connected to a lower portion of the front pillar, and a rear end portion of a front side member, which constitutes a front vehicle body of the vehicle and is formed to be extended in the length direction of the vehicle, may be connected to the lower portion of the front pillar.
In addition, a floor compliance may be disposed at a front side in the length direction of the vehicle at the lower portion of the front pillar, and a dash panel, which separates an engine room and a passenger room, may be disposed at a front side of the front pillar.
In a case in which the vehicle having the aforementioned vehicle body structure collides with a front object or other vehicles (hereinafter, referred to as a collision body) when the vehicle travels, particularly in a case in which the vehicle does not collide with the collision body at a front side of the vehicle, but collides with the collision body in a state in which the vehicle deviates to any one side of left and right sides (this collision is called a small overlap collision), the front side member of the front vehicle body, which serves to absorb collision impact, cannot exhibit its own function, but is bent toward one side, and the collision body deviates from the front side member, and then collides with a fender apron and a wheel.
The wheel directly receives impact from the collision body, and strikes the lower portion of the front pillar that is positioned at a rear side of the wheel, such that the front pillar is excessively damaged.
In addition, because the front pillar constitutes one side portion at a front side of the interior of the vehicle, excessive damage to the front pillar threatens safety of an occupant in the interior of the vehicle.
Therefore, in order to prepare for the case in which the vehicle undergoes a frontal small overlap collision, and the front pillar receives excessive impact energy, it is necessary to increase rigidity of the lower portion of the front pillar, and properly cope with the small overlap collision of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.